Fly Me To The Moon
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Burt aime Blaine qui aime Kurt qui aime Burt et Blaine. Finn, lui, aime tout le monde et surtout la cuisine de Kurt . GEN. Furt. Klaine.


**Titre** : _Fly Me To The Moon_

**Genre/rating** : même rating que la série. Et donc, nous avons Burt, Finn et Blaine. Le trio infernal !

**Spoiler** : saison 3, essentiellement les épisodes 3.15 Big Brother et 3.17 Dance With Somebody.

**Résumé** : Burt aime Blaine qui aime Kurt qui aime Burt et Blaine. Finn, lui, aime tout le monde [et surtout la cuisine de Kurt]. GEN. Furt. Klaine.

**AN1** : le titre est tiré d'une chanson interprétée par Sitti Navarro que vous pouvez écouter sur YouTube. L'original est chanté par Franck Sinatra mais j'aime bien cette version jazzy.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

**Burt**

Burt déposa les courses sur la table de la cuisine et réprima l'envie de s'ébrouer comme un chien. Il pleuvait des cordes et il était trempé ! Kurt allait le tuer s'il voyait les traces qu'il avait laissées un peu partout dans le couloir et –

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier lui firent lever les yeux au ciel. _Ouch_, trop tard.

Burt sourit.

C'était certainement la première fois qu'il espérait que Kurt lui fasse la morale. Bientôt (trop tôt …), la voix de Kurt ne serait plus qu'un souvenir dans cette maison. Tout ce que Burt pouvait espérer c'était quelques minutes au téléphone une fois par semaine. Il devait profiter de chaque minute qui lui restait à partager avec son fils. S'enivrer de sa présence comme un pauvre alcoolique avant une cure brutale de désintoxication.

Oh et en parlant d'alcoolique. Burt s'empressa de ranger le pack de bières qu'il avait achetées. Parfois, Burt se demandait si son fils ne possédait pas un sixième sens : il savait presque à coup sûr si Burt faisait une (petite) entorse à son régime.

- Papa tu es rentré ? Est-ce que - Oh, tu y as pensé, merci dit Kurt en découvrant le contenu de l'un des sacs.

- Yep, cinq paquets de post-it tout neufs. Et oui, précisa Burt avant que Kurt ne demande, j'ai bien pensé à en prendre _deux_ rouges mais franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais jeter tout ça, on pourrait juste entreposer deux ou trois trucs dans la cave tu sais.

Kurt soupira.

- Papa, nous avons déjà discuté de ça …

- Okay, okay, je capitule ! Au fait, j'ai trouvé deux ou trois adresses de sociétés qui entreposent des meubles. Avec un dispositif de contrôle de la température et tout le tralala.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Kurt (le cœur de Burt manqua un battement. Ce sourire si semblable à celui de sa mère … Comment Burt allait-il faire pour vivre sans ce sourire ? C'était un peu comme s'il perdait la mère de Kurt une seconde fois).

Kurt déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son père.

- Hey, à quoi est-ce que je dois ce plaisir ? Plaisanta Burt, secrètement ravi de l'attention.

Kurt lui sourit et passa son tablier (le cadeau de noël de Burt : un tablier acheté sur Internet, avec d'autres trucs provenant d'un grand magasin anglais, Arnold ou quelque chose comme ça (1). Une idée de Carole. Burt n'avait jamais autant aimé sa femme que ce matin de noël où son fils avait découvert ses cadeaux).

- Blaine vient dîner ce soir répondit Kurt sur un ton qu'il voulait nonchalant mais Burt connaissait trop bien son fils, il pouvait voir aux joues un peu trop roses de Kurt et au léger tremblement dans sa voix qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaah_, je vois. Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

Kurt farfouillait dans les placards, sortant ce dont il allait avoir besoin. Et vu le nombre d'ustensiles de cuisine qui s'empilaient rapidement sur le plan de travail, quelque chose disait à Burt que ce repas allait être glorieux. Burt aimait Blaine. Passé l'envie de l'étrangler pour lui avoir volé son fils, Burt avait appris à aimer ce gamin. Franchement, il était difficile de ne pas aimer Blaine : poli, serviable, intelligent. Et surtout, raide dingue de Kurt. Le gendre parfait. Et le fait que Kurt adore sortir le grand jeu lorsqu'il venait dîner n'y était pour rien du tout dans l'opinion de Burt sur le jeune homme, nope, c'était juste un bonus.

- C'était juste un malentendu. Un petit problème de communication, répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

- Huhuhu okay. Je vais prendre une douche. Au moins, cette fois l'eau sera chaude, grogna Burt en sortant de la cuisine.

- Prends ton temps, le repas ne sera pas prêt avant une heure et demie. Disons plutôt deux heures, Finn veut absolument m'aider avec le dessert. Oh, et papa …

- Oui, dit Burt en se tourna vers son fils.

- Je compte sur ta sagesse de tout nouvel homme politique et d'ancien adulte …

- _Hey_ ! L'interrompit Burt, outré.

- … responsable, continua Kurt, pour ne pas boire en une soirée les six bières que tu viens d'acheter, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oups_ ! Fais comme un rat.

Pas de doute, ce gamin avait un sixième sens.

**Blaine **

Blaine coupa le contact et posa les mains sur son volant. Elles tremblaient. Okay, il fallait juste qu'il prenne une large inspiration. Il ferma les yeux et commença quelques exercices de respiration.

Inspirer, expirer, inspirer.

_Ooooooooooooookay_. Calme, il était calme comme l'eau d'un lac en été. Calme, apaisé.

Blaine rouvrit les yeux. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus. C'aurait été génial si ses yeux n'avaient pas décidé que sa petite comparaison avec l'eau d'un lac méritait un accompagnement digne de ce nom. Il soupira, ouvrit la boite à gants et en sortit un paquet de kleenex. Il se moucha bruyamment et s'essuya les yeux.

Il était vraiment à fleur de peau en ce moment. Les dernières semaines avaient été difficiles.

La trahison des Warblers. Sebastian. L'opération.

Le pire avait été la visite de Cooper. Le retour du fils prodigue.

Blaine avait été si heureux lorsque Coop lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait déjeuner avec lui. Il était un acteur à succès, il avait cette assurance, ce charisme qui attirait naturellement les gens à lui et pourtant dès son arrivée en ville c'avait été avec _Blaine_ qu'il avait voulu déjeuner. Blaine avait été extatique. Vraiment. Jusqu'à ce que Coop lui annonce qu'il viendrait le chercher au lycée. Blaine avait su tout de suite ce qui allait se passer. Et il avait eu raison. Kurt avait été la première victime du charme du grand Cooper Anderson. Le reste du Glee Club avait suivi. Même _Coach Sylvester_ avait succombé !

Et Coop lui avait volé non seulement l'attention de son petit ami mais aussi sa place au sein du Glee Club : il n'avait pas été à Lima depuis plus deux heures qu'il avait déjà réussi à lui voler la vedette dans leur duo et à monter cette ridicule classe d'art dramatique !

Tout ce que Blaine avait voulu, c'était passer du temps avec la personne qui était sensée le connaître aussi bien que lui-même. La personne qui avait partagé 10 ans de sa vie, qui avait vécu les mêmes choses que lui. Qui partageait la même histoire, les mêmes racines. Une personne qui l'aimerait et qui le féliciterait pour ce qu'il avait accompli : leader des Warbler, leader de New Direction (2).

Mais comme d'habitude, il avait eu droit aux critiques sur sa technique de danse et aux commentaires sarcastiques sur sa manière de s'habiller. Merci grand frère, non vraiment, merci.

Blaine soupira. Peut-être que Cooper allait changer. Il lui avait promis que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être son ami. Les gens changent avec le temps et ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Blaine pouvait comprendre qu'un adolescent ait un peu de mal à supporter qu'un gamin de six ans le suive partout comme un toutou. Le plus simple serait peut-être que ce soit Blaine qui change : pourquoi avait-il autant besoin de l'approbation de quelqu'un qui n'était visiblement intéressé que par lui-même ?

Est-ce que ce n'était pas tout ce que Blaine avait fait ces derniers mois ? Il avait changé d'école pour Kurt. Il avait changé toute sa vie pour lui et …

Non. Non, il n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le bureau de Mlle Pislburry était vrai : Kurt était l'amour de sa vie.

Le problème c'était lui, et lui seul.

Seul.

Il allait à nouveau se retrouver seul.

Il se rappelait de sa vie avant Kurt.

A Dalton, Blaine avait été un roi. Roi de la pop peut être, mais un roi quand même. Il avait eu sa cour et – même s'il en avait vaguement un peu honte – il avait adoré ça. Être adulé. Être le centre d'attention. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre d'émotions avant. Et franchement, lorsque ses parents avaient décidé de l'envoyer à Dalton après ce qu'ils appelaient le « fiasco » Sadie Hawkins, Blaine ne s'était pas attendu à s'y faire une place, encore moins à arriver au sommet. Il n'avait jamais été populaire.

Mais avec l'arrivée de Kurt, il avait aussi compris que « populaire » était synonyme de « pleutre ». Pourquoi prendre des risques en essayant d'être vous-même lorsque tout le monde aime l'image que vous projetez ?

Yep, la popularité était comme un miroir. Déformante.

Kurt avait été sa Gerda (3). Tout ce temps pendant lequel Blaine s'était cru un chevalier secourant une personne en détresse, n'avait été qu'un des leurres supplémentaires de ce beau miroir.

Kurt l'avait sauvé et Blaine avait besoin de lui pour continuer à être lui-même. Seul, il ne savait pas s'il y parviendrait.

C'est pour ça que Blaine avait décidé que plutôt que de subir la violence consécutive à un état de manque brutal, il devait s'habituer à ne plus avoir Kurt. Cette tentative de cure de dékurtoxication avait été la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais décidée (vouloir ne plus être Kurtoxiqué était du plus haut ridicule de toute manière, il n'y avait pas plus merveilleuse addiction).

Blaine soupira. Il ajusta le rétroviseur et poussa un nouveau soupir en voyant son reflet.

Yep, les miroirs s'étaient donnés le mot pour être son ennemi personnel !

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux essayant de donner à ces derniers un semblant de forme. Il prit la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait dans son sac de gym et en imbiba un kleenex. Il tamponna son visage avec puis, il prit une large inspiration.

Kurt était encore là ce soir. Il serait bien temps de penser à demain. Il devait profiter de chaque instant qu'il lui restait avec lui.

Il voulu ranger la bouteille mais quelque chose empêchait cette dernière d'y entrer. Il fouilla dans son sac, agacé. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il découvrit ce qui ou plutôt, _qui_, prenait toute la place dans son sac. Il sourit et posa la bouteille sur le siège passager et, sur une impulsion un peu idiote, laissa le sac grand ouvert. Il prit le sac et sortit de la voiture.

**Finn **

- Je verse ou pas ? Demanda Finn, bol à la main.

Kurt examina la concoction dans le bol avec la même attention qu'il aurait s'il s'agissait d'un corps à autopsier : qu'allait-il découvrir ? Finn adorait les Experts. Kurt était un médecin légiste de renom et son expertise allait permettre à toute une famille de se régaler avec d'incroyables meringues au citron. Il attendait le verdict. _Ah_ ! Victoire ! Kurt venait de lever le sourcil droit ce qui signifiait …

- Oui, tu peux ajouter le jus de citron, dit juste Kurt avant de retourner à ses propres fourneaux.

… _TADA_ ! Finn était trop fort. Il pouvait « lire » le Kurt. C'était comme s'il était devenu un super décodeur cette dernière année. Il pouvait deviner ce que pensaient Kurt ET Rachel. Deux personnes qui avaient en commun d'avoir un cerveau particulièrement compliqué.

Finn ajouta le jus en prenant grand soin de mélanger délicatement ce dernier aux blancs en neige.

- Tiens Finn, la poche à douille, dit Kurt qui était de nouveau près de lui.

- Euh, ouais, merci mec répondit Finn qui se demandait bien ce que Kurt venait de lui mettre entre les mains. C'était rose fluo. Et ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à une poche de jean. Et puis des douilles ? Comme dans les armes à feu ? Okay, Finn devrait peut-être effectuer une petite mise à jour de son décodeur parce que là, vraiment, il ne voyait pas ce que -

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !_

Yep, sauvé par le gong, ou plus exactement par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

- J'y vais ! Cria t-il, posant sur la table la plus étrange des armes qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

Finn ouvrit la porte juste au moment où la personne qui se trouvait derrière allait sonner pour une seconde fois. Blaine se tenait là bras tendu vers la sonnette, sac de gym à ses pieds.

- Salut Blaine. Mais pourquoi tu sonnes ? Je suis certain d'avoir entendu Burt te dire au moins une dizaine de fois que tu pouvais entrer sans sonner. T'es comme un membre de la famille, mec !

Finn réfléchit un moment, repensant à la chanson que Blaine avait chantée au Glee Club. Blaine avait été super en colère contre Kurt. Il plissa les yeux, l'air suspicieux. Okay, Kurt lui avait dès le lendemain chanté une chanson d'amour mais … mais Finn ne se rappelait pas les avoir vus ensemble traîner dans les couloirs de McKinley après. Et ça, c'était très, très bizarre parce que ces deux là étaient toujours ensemble (sauf pour l'entraînement de Fight Club de Blaine mais chut, c'était un secret et Finn était très fier de pouvoir garder un secret. Il le tairait au péril de sa vie !).

- Enfin, si tu sors toujours avec Kurt, demanda t-il sur un ton marquant son hésitation sur le statut familial de Blaine chez les Hummel-Hudson.

Blaine sourit.

- Oui Finn, je sors toujours avec Kurt.

Le sourire sur le visage de Finn réapparut. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Blaine.

- Yep, c'est le miracle des chansons d'amour. Ca me fait ça aussi avec Rachel. Elle se met à chanter et hop, tout va mieux … enfin, la plupart du temps parce que des fois, elle me fait aussi un peu peur. _KUUUURT_ ! BLAINE EST LA !

Finn guida Blaine vers le salon. Il était un hôte accompli. De toute manière, s'il ne traitait pas Blaine correctement, Kurt lui faisait payer chèrement. La dernière fois, il avait refusé pendant une _semaine_ de lui faire ses fameux muffins au cranberries ! Oh, il en avait fait mais tous dans des parfums que Finn détestait (ce que Kurt savait très bien).

- Sam n'est pas là ce soir. Il est retourné chez ces parents pour le week-end, annonça t-il.

- Oh. C'est une bonne chose, répondit Blaine. Je sais que Stacy et Stevie lui manquent.

- Ouais, et Burt a une réunion super importante à Colombus demain. Un truc pour le congrès. Ma mère l'accompagne. Ils partent après le dîner, et -

- _FINN HUDSON_ !

Blaine et Finn firent tous les deux la grimace. Lorsque Kurt criait comme ça, ça ne pouvait jamais, jamais être bon. Finn reconnaissait cette note un chouïa stridente : il l'entendait assez souvent sortir de la bouche de Rachel. C'était la note qui disait « Finn Hudson si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande dans les soixante secondes qui viennent tu vas connaître un enfer pire que les cochons d'Angry Birds ! » (Rachel faisait un oiseau en colère très convaincant. Surtout lorsque Finn, en fait d'œufs, s'en prenait à ses seins).

- … Finn si tu ne veux pas finir avec des pancakes au wakame (4) tu as intérêt à réintégrer immédiatement la cuisine ! Une promesse est une promesse, et je ne peux pas tout fai-… Oh, tu es là !

Finn vit immédiatement la transformation s'opérer. Le plus étonnant, c'était certainement les yeux de Kurt. Leur couleur changeait en fonction de son humeur : bleu, attention à l'orage, vert, humeur pensive et gris, « je t'aime ».

Et là, le bleu venait comme par miracle de passer à un gris entre perle de Tahiti et fumée.

Kurt passa le revers de sa main sur son front relevant la mèche de cheveux qui se trouvait là. La chaleur de la cuisine avait fini par avoir raison de la laque.

- Bien sûr qu'il est là ! Répondit Finn, sur un ton enjoué. Bon, je retourne à la cuisine. Blaine, pas de bêtise hein, c'est mon petit frère. T'as peut-être été au Fight Club mais je suis plus grand que toi d'un bon mètre vingt alors, gare !

Deux « FINN ! » outrés résonnèrent simultanément.

_Oups_, pensa Finn en filant bien vite dans la cuisine. C'était raté pour le secret « à la vie à la mort ». Mais au moins, Blaine lui ne se vengeait pas en vous cuisinant des trucs immangeables. C'était super cruel comme vengeance.

**Kurt**

La main de Kurt serrait celle de Blaine sous la table. Il avait pris possession de cette dernière il y avait maintenant plus d'une heure, entrelaçant d'abord un doigt, puis trois avec ceux de Blaine. Manger avec une seule main n'était pas une mince affaire mais il se sentait incapable de lâcher cette main.

Il était comme un homme à la mer s'accrochant à une bouée.

Comment Blaine avait-il pu penser un seul instant que Kurt ne l'aimait plus ? Qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui ? Kurt aurait _toujours_ besoin de Blaine.

Oui, le petit marivaudage via textos avec Chandler avait été plaisant mais Kurt n'avait pas été « séduit » par _Chandler_, juste par quelques _mots_ sur un écran. Pouvait-on tromper quelqu'un juste avec des mots ? (6)

Peu importait. Cet épisode de sa vie était derrière lui maintenant. Il comprenait ce qui avait amené Blaine à agir ainsi, à essayer de se détacher de lui. Kurt voulait que Blaine comprenne que même s'il était à New-York, même s'il montait sur les planches de Broadway, il n'y aurait jamais qu'un seul endroit où il se sentirait en sécurité, aimé, choyé et cet endroit, c'était dans ses bras.

Le repas était presque fini et Kurt se rappelait à peine des conversations qui avaient été tenues. Il avait distraitement lâché quelques « oui » et « bien sûr », espérant qu'ils avaient été prononcés aux moments opportuns. Blaine n'avait pas été plus prolixe.

- Kurt ! Admonesta Carole. Tu as à peine touché à ton repas.

Kurt lui sourit. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas très faim. Et puis, je crois que Finn a largement fait honneur à ma cuisine (Finn leva la tête de son assiette, l'air surpris d'entendre son nom et vaguement grognon qu'on l'interrompe en pleine orgie de meringue).

La chaleur de la main de Blaine était tout ce dont Kurt avait besoin ce soir. Pouvait-on se nourrir de la seule présence de quelqu'un ? L'expression devait être fausse en fin de compte, on pouvait vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

Les pensées de Kurt furent interrompues par les notes d'une chanson jazzy.

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like on  
Jupiter and Mars  
__  
_Finn avait quitté la table. Il était agenouillé devant la sono et avait farfouillé dans la sélection de CD qui se trouvaient là. Il tourna la tête vers Kurt et lui sourit.

Kurt ne savait pas s'il voulait lui sauter au cou ou bien l'étrangler.

Il était clair que son idiot et néanmoins adorable grand frère n'avait pas choisi au hasard ce CD. Et encore moins cette chanson.

- Hey, dit Blaine. Je connais cette artiste ! C'est Sitti Navarro.

Il se leva et rejoignit Finn. Kurt le suivit.

Blaine examinait maintenant la dizaine de CD qui se trouvaient par terre. Il haussa les sourcils et leva les yeux vers Kurt.

- Sarah Geronimo, Aiza Seguerra … Ce sont tous des artistes philippins. J'ignorais qu'ils étaient connus aux Etats-Unis.

Finn fit un petit clin d'œil à Kurt.

- Je vais aider à débarrasser, annonça t-il, laissant Kurt et Blaine seuls dans le salon.

- Kurt … ?

- Je … l'année dernière, bredouilla Kurt, lors d'une conversation avec Wes vous avez parlé de vos origines, tu as mentionné ta grand-mère et … euh, il est possible que _j'aiachetétouslescdsd'artistesphilippinsquej'aiputrouver._

La phrase était sortie en panique, d'une seule traite. Il se sentait si ridicule brusquement.

Blaine fixait Kurt, bouche ouverte.

- Tu … Oh Mon Dieu, Kurt tu es la personne la plus … la plus … viens par ici.

Blaine l'attira à lui. Il caressa doucement ses joues, déposa un rapide baiser sur son nez, posa son front contre le sien et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

(Kurt frissonna. La chaleur de Blaine, son odeur, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. New-York serait si froide et si vide sans toutes ses sensations).

Kurt se mit à chanter.

_Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_  
_In other words_

_I love you_

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui se racle la gorge leur fit à tous les deux lever la tête.

Finn se tenait près du sofa.

- Hum, j'ai euh, j'ai ramené ton sac Blaine.

- Merci Finn, répondit Blaine d'une voix que l'émotion avait rendue rauque.

Finn se passa la main sur le cou, visiblement un peu gêné d'avoir de les avoir dérangés.

- Ouais, bon, bah moi je vais passer la soirée chez Puck. On se fait une rétrospective Grand Thief Auto. Alors, bonne soirée tous les _deux_. _Seuls_.

Une fois Finn sorti du salon, Blaine posa à nouveau son front contre celui de Kurt. Il laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé.

- Finn n'est pas le plus subtil des hommes, n'est-ce pas ? Et donc … nous avons la maison pour nous tout seul.

- Viens répondit juste Kurt.

Ils allaient montés dans sa chambre lorsque cette fois, ce fut son père et Carole qui les stoppèrent en bas de l'escalier.

- Bonne soirée les jeunes ! Claironna juste Carole. Burt, dépêche toi, nous allons être en retard.

Son père avait l'air d'hésiter. Kurt se demandait quels arguments Carole avait du déployés pour que son père accepte de les laisser seuls ce soir.

- Tiens dit juste Burt sur un ton bourru en s'adressant à Blaine. Tu donneras ça à Kurt …. Il saura quoi en faire.

Il tendait un petit paquet enveloppé dans un sac plastique.

- Euh, merci monsieur Hummel, répondit Blaine, surpris. Il rangea le paquet dans sa poche.

- Burt, gamin, appelle moi Burt sacré bon sang !

- Burt ! Le taxi attend, cria carole.

La porte claqua derrière lui.

Ils étaient enfin seuls.

Blaine échangea un regard avec lui et ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Arrivé dans la chambre de Kurt, Blaine posa son sac sur le lit.

- Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? demanda Kurt qui venait d'apercevoir ce qu'il y avait dans le sac de Blaine.

Kurt leva un sourcil et sortit la pauvre petite chose de son terrible confinement.

- Oh, euh, je … elle ne me quitte pas en fait. Je l'emmène partout avec moi, répondit Blaine dont les joues avaient pris une jolie couleur carmin.

- Elle ?

- Gigi.

- Gigi ?

- Oui, c'est son nom. Gigi. Le diminutif de Maggie. Après tout, elle est le chien de la grande Mme Thatcher.

Kurt sourit et déposa un baiser sur la truffe du petit chien en peluche qu'il avait offert à Blaine après l'avoir secouru des griffes de Rachel.

- Je … elle porte ton odeur tu sais. Et … elle est comme toi, douce et … Blaine babillait.

Kurt l'interrompit en l'embrassant. Blaine enfouit sa tête contre son cou et poussa un petit grognement, sa main se glissa sous le pull de Kurt.

- Nous allons écraser Gigi plaisanta Kurt.

En effet, la pauvre petite peluche était coincée entre leur deux corps désormais fermement enlacés.

- Hum, elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre, plaisanta Blaine.

- Ce qui va se passer dans cette chambre n'est pas un spectacle pour un esprit aussi jeune monsieur Anderson, répondit Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il faut très tôt éduquer les enfants sur les choses de la vie monsieur Hummel.

Le rire de Kurt se perdit dans le baiser de Blaine.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt était en train de se coiffer lorsque Blaine l'appela.

- Kurt, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ton père m'a donné trois paquets de post-it bleu ?

Kurt sourit. Il prit les post-it et se mit à les poser sur Blaine en commençant par sa poitrine (7), parce que Kurt emmenait le cœur de Blaine avec lui.

**Zi endeuh** (encore heureux coz que plus chamallow que _ça_, ça me semble difficile).

(1) Burt parle bien entendu d'Harrods à Londres : mon magasin préféré là-bas, j'y passerais des heures !

(2) Yep les filles, c'est officiel : notre ami Blaine a eu cette année plus de solos que Finn ! Je le déclare donc leader de ND.

(3) Héroïne du conte de H.C. Andersen, La Reine des neiges. Gerda, petite fille bien ordinaire, brave milles dangers pour sauver Kay, le petit garçon qui est son meilleur ami, des griffes de la terrible Reine des neiges. Il y est aussi question d'un miroir maléfique : une fois brisé, les morceaux pénètrent le cœur et les yeux des hommes les transformant.

(5) Algue (ou fougères de mer) dont sont friands les asiatiques (et moi aussi !). Introduite notamment en Europe, cette algue se révèle nuisible pour l'éco-système. Au fait, si vous faites un petit tour sur Wikipédia, vous trouverez le plus grand nuisible de tous les temps dans leur petite liste (tapez « espèce envahissante » et déroulez jusqu'aux exemples … On ne peut, malheureusement, que leur donner raison).

(6) Pour exemple, en droit français, il a déjà été jugé que le fait d'entretenir une relation épistolaire trop étroite avec un tiers pouvait constituer une infidélité « intellectuelle », constitutive d'une faute, justifiant la demande en divorce. L'intimité n'a pas à être charnelle ou amoureuse pour constituer une infidélité.

(7) Cette scène dans Dance with Somebody était adorable. Toutes les scènes entre Kurt et son père sont superbes. Je vous rappelle le code de couleur des post-it que Kurt à posé sur tout ce qui se trouve dans sa chambre : rouge, part à la poubelle, vert, va dans un garde meuble, rose, reste à Lima et bleu … bleu part à New-York avec Kurt ! KURT VA COUVRIR SON BLAINE DE POST-IT BLEU !


End file.
